Carl Shinumi
|name = |katakana = 新海カール |romaji = Shinumi Kāru |age = 17 |Species = Human |gender = Male |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol School DJ |song sang = WORLD WIDE DANCE!! |brand = Disco from Symphonata! |manager = Lumia |birthday = September 1 |Zodiac = Virgo |seiyuu = Tazawa Masumi (Jpn) Kira Buckland (Eng) |type = Cool |imagecolor = (#00185c) }} Shinumi Carl (新海カール) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. He is a popular music composer and DJ spinner who is known for making music in the EDM genre. He is voiced by Tazawa Masumi (田澤茉純) in Japanese and Kira Buckland in English. He is a member of StellariS. Biography Symphonata Production's resident DJ, Carl, is here to create the best music he can. From simple snaps to loud beats, everyone is excited to hear those tunes and is always there to bring life to a boring party. He knows how a person feels by listening to the notes of his heart. Character Description History and Background Carl's parents originally wanted a girl so they forced him to cross-dress and learn the mannerism of a girl. On his side, Carl dislikes this idea and wishes that his parents could at least let him act like a boy. Over the years, however, he got used to being called and dressing up like a girl. When he was in middle school, his parents enrolled him at a boarding school, giving him the chance to act and hang out with teenage boys his age. His parents are aware of this though but didn't interfere. Carl developed the talent for playing music after becoming the school's DJ and became a sensation. He also became an idol so that he can sing his songs. Appearance Carl has long blue hair worn in a messy ponytail with his bangs mostly brushed to the side. He has a curled forelock on the left of his head. His eyes are dark yellow. Personality Carl is a friendly teenage boy but is also very honest and blunt, who is still fun to be with. He is always updated with the latest music and trends and let it speak his emotions. He wants everyone to have a good time. Hobbies and Skills Carl likes to listen to and make music using an application on his tablet. He also likes to dance and gets frustrated when he is not able to. He is good at sports, especially basketball. Etymology Shinumi (新海): Shin (新) means new while umi (海) means sea. In his call and response, Carl refers to himself as someone from the "new sea". Carl: Carl is a North Germanic male name meaning "strong man" or "free man". Relationships Inori Ginga Carl is Inori's first friend who taught her how to get out from her comfort zone. Inori was more comfortable being with Carl than the other idols until she made some friends. Inori also mistook him for a girl and was surprised to figure out his real gender but is nevertheless grateful that she met him. Kenna Bokerdole Carl's fellow musician. The two would often work together to create songs. While he uses electronics to create music, Kenna would use instruments. Statistics Lives *Carl's Debut Live Coords *Nine Boys Coord *Super Cyalume StellariS Coord Making Dramas *Arrival of the New Sea Quotes *''Let's make the best music...out of this WORLD!'' **Call and response Trivia *Carl shares the same voice actress with Kurano Kiriha, a character from Rokujouma no Shinryakusha and Mizuha Ichikishima, a character from the Re:stage project. *He shares the same birthday as Gerome from Fire Emblem Awakening. Gallery Official Art= Carl.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Idols Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Idol Category:Para Pri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri Category:Symphonata Cool Idol Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Original Characters Category:Members of StellariS